Missing moments Hermione in love
by Ocee
Summary: Depuis quelques jours, Ron se comporte de façon exécrable avec Hermione sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle ne se doute pas que la situation va dégénérer au point de remuer ses sentiments en profondeur et de l'amener à se confier... HG/RW OS MM du tome 6


**Hermione in love**

**Missing moments tome 6 chap 14-15**

**Résumé** : Depuis quelques jours, Ron se comporte de façon exécrable avec Hermione sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Après la victoire des Gryffondor, alors qu'elle pense bien faire en confrontant Harry au sujet du Felix Felicis, elle ne se doute pas que la situation va dégénérer au point de remuer ses sentiments en profondeur et de l'amener à se confier…

**Disclaimer :** personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction ) Et vous l'aurez vite reconnu, les passages en italique ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tirés de la version française du tome 6.

**Concours** : fic écrite pour le concours « Sept ans à Poudlard » organisé par LostInTheSun sur HPF. « Des six années de Harry à Poudlard, on connait presque tout. Mais qu'en est-il d'autres personnages, qu'ils soient importants (Ginny, Draco…) ou carrément secondaires (Pucey, Montague…) ? Termes du concours :

- Ecrire un moment, n'importe lequel, de la vie à Poudlard d'un des personnages de la génération de Harry.  
>- La fic sera soit un OS, soit quelque chose de plus long. Minimum de 700 mots.<br>- Une mention au moins de Harry en tant que personnage ! »

**Note** : Quand j'ai lu les termes de ce concours, je voulais en proposer un sur des missing moments ou fics « miroir » du point de vue de Ron et Hermione (et au début, j'ai cru que LITS avait eu la même idée !) Finalement, ça a été l'occasion de mettre moi-même la main à la pâte :D Bon, je pensais que ce one-shot serait plus court au début mais, vu le livre, j'ai dû rajouter une scène que je n'avais pas prévue et je ne suis pas certaine que le tout s'enchaîne au mieux (j'ai essayé de relire tout ça à tête reposée après avoir écrit ce texte en plusieurs fois – dont les deux plus grosses parties en pleine nuit XD – mais il y avait beaucoup de bruit autour de moi aujourd'hui et j'en ai marre de le relire encore !)

**Note pour ceux qui lisent mes Missing Moments Tonks Remus** : je vous garantis que je ne vous oublie pas ! Je compte me mettre au dernier chapitre très prochainement. Là, j'avais juste envie de cette petite parenthèse (quand on a des poussées d'inspiration, mieux vaut en profiter :D)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>« Ron, bouche bée, contempla [Harry] un instant puis il se tourna vers Hermione et imita sa voix :<em>

_- _Tu as ajouté du Felix Felicis dans le jus de citrouille de Ron, ce matin, c'est pour ça qu'il a arrêté tous les tirs !_ Tu vois, Hermione, je peux défendre mes buts sans aucune aide !_

_- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu ne le pouvais pas. Toi aussi, tu croyais avoir bu la potion !_

_Mais Ron était déjà passé devant elle et sortait des vestiaires son balai sur l'épaule._

_- Heu…, dit Harry dans un silence soudain. […]_

_- On… on va à la fête ? proposa-t-il._

_- Vas-y sans moi, répondit Hermione en clignant des yeux pour refouler ses larmes. J'en ai assez de Ron pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait…_

_Et à son tour, elle sortit en trombe des vestiaires. »_

Sa vision se brouilla alors qu'elle fuyait ce maudit stade de Quidditch. Pourquoi fallait-il que les garçons attachent autant d'importance à ce sport… stupide ? Une fois de plus, cela l'opposait à Ron mais là, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas son attitude. À cette pensée, des sanglots l'assaillirent malgré elle et elle décida de rester un instant à l'écart dans le parc pour n'être vue de personne. Ron… pourquoi se montrait-il aussi mesquin avec elle ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire ou dire pour qu'il se comporte comme le pire des goujats à son encontre depuis quelques jours ? Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas.

Tout allait bien entre eux, et même plus que bien, depuis le cours de botanique où elle lui avait parlé de la fête de Noël de Slughorn…

_« - Écoute, ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé le club de Slug…_

_- Le club de Slug, répéta Ron avec un ricanement méprisant digne de Malefoy. Slug… C'est pitoyable… On dirait un nom de limace… Enfin, j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien. Essaye de séduire McLaggen, comme ça, Slughorn pourra vous couronner roi et reine des limaces…_

_- On a le droit d'amener des invités, dit Hermione dont le teint, pour on ne savait quelle raison, avais pris une couleur rouge vif. Et je voulais justement te demander de venir avec moi mais si tu penses que c'est vraiment trop stupide, je ne me donnerai pas cette peine ! […]_

_- Tu voulais m'inviter ? demanda Ron d'un ton qui avait complètement changé._

_- Oui, répondit Hermione, furieuse. Mais si tu préfères que j'essaye de séduire McLaggen […]_

_- Non, j'aimerais mieux pas, murmura Ron à voix très basse. »_

Cela l'exaspérait que Ron passe sa rancœur sur elle alors qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Mais elle comprenait, alors, la plupart du temps, elle arrivait à se contenir, elle. Parce qu'elle savait combien l'indifférence du professeur de Potions à l'égard de Ron le blessait. Il était mis de côté, éclipsé une fois de plus par Harry mais également par sa sœur et par elle-même. Il ne méritait pas ça. Slughorn ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait être courageux. Il ne voyait que le Ron balourd et immature qu'elle-même avait parfois du mal à supporter. Mais elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'il valait tellement plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Elle savait qu'il était prêt à affronter ses peurs pour aider ses amis et sa famille, elle savait qu'il était intelligent et pouvait être sûr de lui comme lorsqu'il entamait une partie d'échecs, elle savait qu'il était celui qui la faisait rire quand elle était déprimée… Et, quoiqu'il en pense, elle savait aussi qu'il était doué au Quidditch et qu'elle était heureuse quand elle le voyait fier de lui – même s'il était aussi attachant qu'exaspérant à relater ses exploits.

Elle aurait préféré qu'il n'accorde pas autant de crédit à un simple sport, mais le Quidditch lui donnait confiance en lui et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait ensorcelé McLaggen le jour des sélections. Et parce que, à l'inverse de Ron, cet abruti était beaucoup trop confiant, arrogant même, et qu'elle n'avait pas supporté de l'entendre se moquer des Weasley. Ron, lui, était beaucoup plus modeste même s'il fanfaronnait parfois. Il méritait ces petits quarts d'heure de gloire. Il avait besoin de ce poste pour se prouver qu'il était aussi capable que ses frères, que sa sœur, que son meilleur ami. Si elle ne l'avait pas aidé ce jour-là, il aurait pu être complètement anéanti… Et quand Ron perdait le peu d'estime qu'il avait de lui-même, il se refermait comme une huître, devenait agressif et elle se sentait si triste, impuissante et rejetée… comme en ce moment.

Elle sursauta alors que des élèves passèrent bruyamment à quelques mètres d'elle. Honteuse de pleurer ainsi et de risquer de rencontrer quelqu'un, elle tâcha de calmer ses soubresauts et de sécher ses larmes. Il devait y avoir une explication logique, il y en avait forcément une. Elle entra le plus discrètement possible dans le château puis elle décida de se faufiler par les passages secrets jusqu'à la salle de bains des préfets. Elle y serait tranquille. Tout en s'y dirigeant, elle essaya de comprendre pour la énième fois le comportement de son ami.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle ne soit en rien en cause dans l'humeur de Ron ? Est-ce qu'il reportait sa colère sur elle parce qu'elle ne comprenait soi-disant rien à sa passion pour le Quidditch et qu'il n'était pas aussi performant qu'il l'aurait souhaité lors des entraînements ? Mais il s'acharnait tellement sur elle… Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la rabaisser, à la faire se sentir mal comme pour… se sentir supérieur. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il la blessait ? Elle avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver en première année quand tout le monde la détestait… Non, elle était injuste, Harry était là, au moins. Elle voyait bien qu'il essayait de les réconcilier sans trop savoir comment. C'était plutôt un retour en troisième année quand ils étaient en guerre ouverte. Pourtant, à la différence de cette année-là, elle était prête à reconnaître ses torts si elle en avait, elle avait mûri, elle acceptait mieux les critiques désormais même si ce n'était jamais évident pour elle. Mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle les connaisse, les torts qu'il lui reprochait… Il se montrait simplement froid, cassant… de la méchanceté gratuite sans qu'elle ait la moindre piste pour comprendre. Elle se sentait totalement démunie.

Alors qu'elle se souvenait des remarques acerbes qu'il lui avait lancées dernièrement, elle atteignit enfin la statue de Boris le Hagard qui annonçait, quatre portes plus loin, la salle de bains. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, elle se glissa à l'intérieur, tourna le verrou et se présenta devant un miroir. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses mâchoires serrées.

Au début, quand Ron s'en était pris à elle, elle avait juste été étonnée mais comme il s'était évertué à lui faire des commentaires acides toute la journée sans raison, cela l'avait énervée. Par la suite, elle avait essayé de comprendre mais il s'était montré toujours aussi glacial et buté, lui rétorquant que si elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour comprendre, c'était son problème, lui n'en avait aucun. Désormais, la colère qu'elle ressentait se disputait à son chagrin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui tourne le dos mais elle le détestait de ne pas lui donner d'explications. N'était-elle qu'un jouet pour lui ? N'avait-il toujours pas compris qu'elle avait des sentiments ? Était-il si égoïste qu'il se croyait le seul à souffrir ? Elle savait que c'était son talon d'Achille, mais elle avait pensé, avec ce qui s'était passé en troisième année entre eux, puis en quatrième avec Harry… et au bal… qu'il avait appris à y voir plus clair, qu'il saurait dorénavant faire la part des choses. Elle avait espéré qu'il ait compris, qu'il se soit rendu compte que… Elle avait même eu l'impression, lorsqu'elle l'avait plus ou moins invité au bal de Slughorn, qu'il avait avoué à demi-mots qu'il tenait bien à elle. Mais elle avait dû rêver, parce que le Ron exécrable qui savait si bien lui briser le cœur était revenu sans crier gare. À se demander s'il la considérait même comme une amie vu la façon dont il lui parlait. Elle avait remarqué qu'il se montrait également détestable envers Ginny mais il était aisé pour cette dernière de l'éviter et c'était de toute façon plus spécifiquement à elle qu'il reprochait le moindre geste, la moindre parole. Il la traitait comme si elle l'avait offensé gravement, comme si c'était elle la coupable dans l'histoire… mais de quelle histoire s'agissait-il ?

Elle effaça du mieux qu'elle put les marques de sa faiblesse à l'aide d'eau fraîche. Elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à l'atteindre. Aujourd'hui, elle avait agi selon sa conscience, pour son bien à lui, pour celui de Harry et pour Gryffondor, et s'il n'était pas capable de le reconnaître, c'est qu'il en valait finalement moins la peine que ce qu'elle pensait.

Bien résolue à faire bonne figure dans leur salle commune, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet et se rendit devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Alors qu'il pivotait, elle aperçut Harry et Ginny qui discutaient au fond de la salle. Elle fit quelques pas en avant pour aller les rejoindre mais, remarquant qu'ils observaient à présent quelque chose dans un coin de la pièce, elle tourna elle aussi son regard vers l'endroit qu'ils fixaient.

Et quelque chose se brisa en elle.

Ron et Lavande étaient littéralement collés l'un à l'autre et donnaient l'impression de vouloir battre le record du baiser le plus passionné. Un sentiment nauséeux la prit et elle fit demi-tour sans attendre son reste.

Ron et Lavande.

Elle franchit à nouveau le portrait sans faire attention au commentaire taquin de la Grosse Dame sur son indécision.

Ron et Lavande.

Elle poussa la première porte qui se présenta à elle, tentant d'oublier la pointe de douleur dans sa poitrine alors que l'image de ses deux camarades enlacés ne voulait pas quitter ses pensées.

Ron et Lavande.

Le sang martelait ses tempes et elle s'obligea à expirer calmement tout en fermant ses paupières pour chasser cette vision.

Ron et Lavande.

Elle ne devait plus penser à ça ! Ron n'était qu'un idiot…

Inspire.

Se concentrer sur autre chose.

Expire.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour être heureuse et sûre d'elle, elle.

Inspire.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette magique qu'elle venait d'agripper.

Expire.

Elle était ici pour apprendre et s'entraîner à être la meilleure sorcière possible, rien d'autre.

Inspire.

Surtout pas pour se donner en spectacle comme _eux_ en tout cas.

Expire.

Tout en agitant sa baguette, elle prononça mentalement la première formule qui lui vint à l'esprit. Des gazouillements retentirent alors, lui arrachant un sourire triste.

Voilà, s'entraîner. Une guerre se préparait et ça lui serait bien plus utile que de pleurer après un stupide bé…

Elle se retourna vivement vers la porte qui s'ouvrait.

_« - Oh, c'est toi, Harry, dit-elle d'une petite voix crispée. J'étais justement en train de m'entraîner._

_- Ah, oui… Ils sont… heu… très beaux…, répondit Harry._

_[…] Elle lança d'une petite voix aiguë qui ne lui était pas naturelle : _

_- Ron semble bien s'amuser._

_- Heu… Ah bon ?_

_- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas vu, répliqua Hermione. On ne peut pas prétendre qu'il ait vraiment cherché à se cacher, tu ne…_

_Derrière eux la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. [Ils virent] entrer Ron, hilare, qui tenait Lavande par la main et l'entraînait avec lui._

_- Oh, dit-il, s'immobilisant devant Harry et Hermione._

_- Oups ! s'exclama Lavande qui sortit de la salle à reculons en pouffant de rire._

_La porte se referma sur elle._

_Un terrible silence s'installa, enfla, s'épaissit. Hermione fixait Ron qui refusa de la regarder et lança à Harry dans un mélange de bravade et de maladresse : _

_- Salut, Harry ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé !_

_Hermione se laissa glisser du bureau. […]_

_- Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre Lavande dans le couloir, dit-elle à voix basse. Elle va se demander où tu es parti._

_Elle s'avança très lentement vers la porte, la tête bien droite. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui semblait soulagé que rien ne se soit produit._

_- Oppugno !_

_L'incantation, proférée d'une voix perçante avait retenti derrière eux. Harry fit volte-face et vit Hermione brandir sa baguette avec une expression féroce […]_

_- Enlèvmoiça ! hurla-t-il, mais avec un dernier regard de fureur vengeresse, Hermione ouvrit brutalement la porte et disparut dans le couloir. […] _

_Avant que la porte se referme derrière elle en claquant », _elle ne put cependant retenir un sanglot.

Elle espérait qu'ils ne l'aient pas entendu et fut soulagée de constater que Lavande n'était plus dans le couloir. Elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle la voie pleurer, surtout pas à cause d'elle. Elle essuya rageusement les nouvelles larmes qui perlaient à ses cils et se força à sourire alors qu'elle traversait la salle commune en quatrième vitesse. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de se rouler en boule dans son lit en espérant que la journée qui venait de s'écouler n'était qu'un cauchemar qui aurait pris fin lorsqu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain matin.

Malheureusement, sa nuit fut peuplée des images de la soirée… de Ron la méprisant… de Ron embrassant Lavande… de Ron en train de rigoler en tenant Lavande par la main… de Lavande qui gloussait… de Lavande qui gloussait… gloussait… gloussait…

Les gloussements de Lavande. Ils étaient réels. Sa tête était lourde, son cœur serré, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que deux ou trois heures, mais elle ne rêvait plus. Les gloussements de Lavande – qui racontait à Parvati sa _fabuleuse_ soirée – venaient de la réveiller, lui confirmant que ce cauchemar allait durer. Elle crispa ses mâchoires, s'interdisant de céder à cette vague d'émotion qui semblait vouloir remonter de ses entrailles, de son cœur. Ses ongles vinrent en renfort s'enfoncer dans ses paumes alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas écouter le récit de sa camarade de chambre. Elle devait être forte. Ron voulait découvrir en détail les amygdales de Lavande ? Soit ! Il avait fait son choix. Désormais, elle devrait compter sans lui. C'était fini.

Elle prit donc la décision de ne plus chercher à lui adresser la parole comme elle l'avait fait de façon pathétique durant les derniers jours. Quand elle y repensait, cela la mettait hors d'elle d'avoir fait tous ces efforts alors que Ron n'en avait fait aucun. Il avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'elle était la fautive. Ce lâche ! Il n'avait même pas osé la regarder en face lorsqu'il les avait surpris, elle et Harry, la veille au soir. C'était donc bien lui le coupable, et il le savait, et elle ne regrettait en conséquence pas du tout de l'avoir attaqué. Elle espérait même que ses oiseaux se soient suffisamment acharnés sur lui pour qu'il souffre aussi longtemps qu'elle avait eu mal. Mais elle ne voulait pas le voir. Rien que d'imaginer le revoir collé à la bouche de Lavande lui donnait la nausée. Moins elle les verrait, mieux elle se porterait. De toute façon, son planning était très chargé, entre ses cours et les devoirs à rendre, elle n'aurait pas le temps de penser à ces… ces _deux-là_. Elle avait bien mieux à faire.

Ainsi s'écoulèrent les jours suivants. Elle évitait la Salle commune, trop bruyante et _occupée_ à son goût. _« Harry la rejoignait généralement à la bibliothèque, ce qui les obligeait à tenir leur conversation à voix basse. » _Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui demander des nouvelles de Ron, elle ne voulait même pas lui en parler, aussi prenait-elle les devants quand – elle le sentait – il s'apprêtait à mettre leur (ancien pour elle) ami sur le tapis, comme ce soir où Madame Pince rôdait derrière eux :

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry, « _il a parfaitement le droit d'embrasser qui il veut. […] Je m'en fiche complètement._

_Elle leva sa plume et mit un point sur un i d'un geste si féroce qu'elle en perça le parchemin. »_

Consciente que Harry n'était pour rien dans cette situation et qu'il était hors de question qu'il prenne parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre de ses amis, elle tâchait ensuite de se calmer et de changer de conversation. Mais cette amitié n'avait pas la même saveur que leur trio. Même si Harry avait réussi à la faire rire ce soir-là, en soupçonnant une idylle entre Madame Pince et Rusard, l'ambiance était toujours relativement pesante, d'autant plus qu'il s'entêtait dans sa volonté de diaboliser Malefoy. Au moins, quand Ron ne se comportait pas encore comme un adolescent en rut, il la soutenait sur ce point et elle ne se sentait pas seule…

Le lendemain de cette soirée passée à la bibliothèque fut l'une des pires journées de sa vie. Remontée contre Ron, elle s'était dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne lui rende pas la monnaie de sa pièce si l'occasion se présentait. Elle avait juste oublié que sa repartie pourrait la blesser encore davantage. Aussi, lorsqu'elle « _éclata d'un rire peu charitable en voyant la première tentative désastreuse de Ron qui s'arrangea pour se faire pousser une spectaculaire moustache en guidon de vélo, [il] répliqua par une imitation cruelle mais fidèle [d'elle-même] sautant sur sa chaise chaque fois que le professeur McGonagall posait une question_ ». Rarement elle s'était sentie aussi humiliée et elle dut faire d'énormes efforts pour retenir les larmes qui affluaient alors que Lavande et Parvati pouffaient à chaque mouvement amorcé par Ron. « _Dès que la cloche eut retentit, elle se rua hors de la salle en laissant derrière elle la moitié de ses affaires _», trop occupée à tenter de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Avant que d'autres élèves ne puissent la voir dans cet état, elle dévala les premières marches qu'elle trouva pour se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles. Là, elle ne put contenir plus longtemps la pression accumulée. Elle détestait pleurer comme ça, ne pas vouloir pleurer mais être incapable de s'arrêter, ne rien contrôler. Elle détestait ça, elle se détestait de ne pas être assez forte pour l'éviter et, par-dessus tout, elle le détestait d'avoir une telle emprise sur elle. Tout à son chagrin, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle ne fut bientôt plus seule dans la pièce. Ce fut seulement lorsque Luna prononça son prénom avec surprise qu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence. Pour autant, elle ne réussit pas à atténuer ses sanglots autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit doucement la Serdaigle. Quelqu'un est mort ?

- N… non… on…

- Blessé ?

Hermione hocha la tête de droite à gauche tout en essayant d'éponger ses larmes.

- Alors ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, ça va s'arranger, lui dit Luna d'un ton d'évidence en lui tapotant légèrement l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

À son propre étonnement, Hermione s'entendit répliquer :

- Je… je n'crois pa… pas. R… Ron est… il est… il s'est… s'est moqué de moi tel… tellement… c'est com… comme si on… n'avait jamais été… a… amis.

Luna l'aida à apaiser ses soubresauts en lui assurant que rien n'était inéluctable et Hermione réussit étrangement à se calmer un peu alors qu'elle entendait sans vraiment l'écouter la voix de Luna qui s'était mise à lui raconter sans aucune gêne différentes moqueries dont elle avait été la cible depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et qui ne l'avaient pas empêchée de devenir membre de l'AD et d'avoir pu être amie avec eux durant cette période.

Une fois le discours de Luna achevé, Hermione la remercia sincèrement de son soutien d'une voix encore vacillante et elles sortirent des toilettes ensemble. Alors que Luna lui donnait quelques dernières vagues tapes de réconfort dans le dos, elle releva la tête quand elle l'entendit dire :

_« - Oh, bonjour, Harry […]. Est-ce que tu sais que tu as un sourcil jaune vif ?_

_- Salut, Luna. Hermione, tu as laissé ça sur la table…_

_Il lui tendit ses livres._

_- Ah oui, murmura Hermione d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots. _

_Elle prit ses affaires et se tourna pour cacher qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux avec sa trousse de crayons._

_- Merci, Harry. Bon, il faut que j'y aille…_

_Et elle s'éloigna en hâte sans laisser à Harry le temps de lui offrir le moindre réconfort […]. »_

Elle ne voulait pas s'épancher sur l'épaule de Harry parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne serait pas très à l'aise avec cela. Même s'il était son ami et qu'elle le savait plus évolué que Ron d'un point de vue sentimental à cause de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Harry restait… un garçon. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille répéter à Ron qu'elle était malheureuse à cause de lui. Elle préférait être seule pour le moment et pour le reste de la journée, se faire oublier.

Ainsi, elle rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondor, grimpa rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit. Pour se changer les idées, elle entreprit de lire l'un des ouvrages qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque. Au début, ce stratagème sembla fonctionner mais, au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle dut cependant admettre qu'elle lisait en boucle la même phrase sans la comprendre. De dépit, elle reposa son bouquin sur sa table de chevet et tâcha de s'endormir. Mais elle avait beau essayer de vider son esprit, le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti en Métamorphose la submergea à nouveau alors qu'elle revoyait Ron l'imiter de façon si impitoyable. Elle s'apprêtait à enfouir la tête sous son oreiller pour pleurer tout son saoul lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle frémit à l'idée que Lavande ou Parvati la voient si affligée et, d'un geste impulsif, attrapa son livre pour donner le change.

Lorsqu'un timide « Hermione ? » lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte, elle réalisa que Lavande et Parvati n'avaient aucune raison de s'annoncer, c'était autant leur dortoir que le sien. Elle voulut demander qui c'était mais sa gorge était trop nouée et elle découvrit impuissante le visage de Ginny se dessiner dans l'embrasure.

- Hermione, je peux entrer ?

Elle hocha la tête par la positive, toujours incapable de sortir un mot sans se mettre à pleurer, et elle baissa les yeux vers le livre qu'elle avait ouvert au hasard pour fuir le regard inquisiteur de Ginny.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai vu Luna et elle m'a dit… C'est mon idiot de frère qui… ?

Hermione ravala les sanglots qui pointaient et réussit à articuler d'une voix hachée :

- Ginny, je… je préfère ne pas… en parler main… maintenant…

Ginny s'approcha, s'assit à côté d'elle et lui offrit une étreinte amicale.

- D'accord, lui murmura-t-elle doucement. Mais tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait un problème… dernièrement on ne s'est pas beaucoup vues parce que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Dean, à jouer au Quidditch, à préparer mes BUSE ou parce que tu es occupée. Mais je suis là si tu as besoin, d'accord ? C'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à surmonter ma timidité face à Harry. Et je sais à quel point mon frère peut être un boulet quand il s'y met…

- Ce n'est p… pas, ce que tu crois.

Ginny s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour lui lancer un regard clairement sceptique.

- Hermione, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je veux dire, je comprends que tu n'aies pas voulu m'en parler jusqu'à présent parce que c'est mon frère et qu'il… et bien, qu'il peut se montrer la pire des andouilles hypocrites quand il le veut. J'ai même longtemps hésité avant d'être sûre qu'il s'agissait bien de lui parce que, bon… c'est mon frère ! Mais ça ne me pose aucun problème, et ça ne doit pas t'en poser. Comme me l'a dit une grande sorcière il y a plusieurs mois : on ne choisit pas l'imbécile sur qui ça tombe et ça ne sert à rien de lutter, il faut juste être patiente, vivre sa vie et ce qui doit arriver arrivera.

Hermione émit un léger ricanement au milieu de ses sanglots lorsqu'elle reconnut ses propres paroles. Elle était légèrement affolée que quelqu'un sache mais, en même temps, c'était aussi comme si un poids s'échappait de son estomac.

Elle avait du mal à se confier en général. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amie pour cela. Ou pas assez de confiance en elle dès qu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments. Avec Ginny, elles avaient longuement discuté de Harry et elle avait été ravie de pouvoir trouver une oreille attentive à laquelle parler de Viktor à l'époque. Mais Viktor, ce n'était pas aussi compliqué que Ron…

En de rares occasions, elle avait quand même osé lui parler de _cet autre garçon_ qui la tourmentait mais sans jamais citer son nom. Bien sûr, elle se rendait compte à présent que son obstination à ne pas vouloir le nommer n'était pas très subtile. D'autant plus que Ginny savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres relations amicales à part Harry et Ron. Au fond, elle n'avait jamais dû être dupe, elle savait que Ginny soupçonnait son identité, mais l'avouer aurait été comme mettre son cœur à nu alors qu'elle s'évertuait à se protéger en se forgeant cette carapace de rigueur et de sérieux chaque jour. Elle avait confiance en Ginny mais elle ne s'était pas sentie encore prête et elle avait apprécié que la jeune fille ne cherche pas à la brusquer. Aujourd'hui pourtant, il ne servait plus à rien de prétendre encore vouloir lui cacher la vérité. Alors la digue céda…

Oui, elle craignait être amoureuse de ce malotru de Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Et elle avait mal.

Tellement mal qu'il lui ait ôté son amitié sans prévenir, du jour au lendemain. Tellement mal qu'il se montre sans pitié et la ridiculise comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été amis.

Et elle était en colère. En colère contre ça, contre lui mais aussi contre elle.

Parce qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir imaginé qu'il éprouvait de l'affection pour elle, d'avoir envisagé que, peut-être, c'était parce qu'il avait été jaloux qu'il avait été aussi odieux avec Viktor et dernièrement avec ce crétin de McLaggen.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien mais elle savait une chose, le voir embrasser Lavande chaque jour était un supplice.

Ginny la laissa évacuer toutes ces émotions accumulées, sachant à quel point cela lui ferait du bien. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle tenta de la rassurer :

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Hermione, c'est lui qui débloque. Et pour ce que vaut mon impression, je suis persuadée qu'il tient à toi plus que comme une simple amie. Je veux dire, ça se voit… quand vous êtes ensemble tous les deux…je vous ai observés au Terrier… et je suis sûre qu'il était réellement jaloux de Viktor. D'ailleurs…

Ginny se tut tout à coup, l'idée germant dans son esprit.

- Hermione ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que… je veux dire… Ron savait que tu avais embrassé Viktor, n'est-ce pas ?

- Viktor ? Je ne crois pas, je ne lui ai jamais dit en tout cas, vu comment il réagissait à chaque fois que…

- Quel crétin ! Oh, Hermione, je suis désolée…

- De quoi ? s'étonna Hermione qui fronçait à présent les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi Ron agit comme un tel imbécile.

Elle lui raconta alors comment Ron et Harry les avaient surpris, elle et Dean en train de s'embrasser et la discussion… animée… qui avait suivi entre eux.

- C'est ma faute, si je ne lui avais pas jeté à la figure qu'il n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine, il ne serait pas en train d'essayer d'asphyxier Lavande à l'heure actuelle, il ne t'aurait pas tourné le dos comme ça.

- Mais je… je ne comprends plus rien… balbutia Hermione qui était trop sonnée par les événements de la journée.

- Il est juste jaloux ! Complètement borné et jaloux, c'est tout ! lui expliqua Ginny. Il t'en veut parce que tu as embrassé Viktor alors que lui n'avait jamais eu de petite amie.

- Tu… tu crois ? demanda Hermione alors qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer de mieux en mieux.

- Absolument certaine ! lui assura Ginny. Tout coïncide : la date à laquelle il a commencé à se comporter de façon détestable, son complexe d'infériorité récurrent, sa jalousie maladive envers Viktor qu'il t'a toujours reprochée… Je suis désolée, vraiment, si j'avais su j'aurais gardé ma langue, c'était tellement évident pour moi… mais il n'y a bien que Ron pour se convaincre qu'il ne se soit rien passé de plus que quelques danses entre Viktor et toi. L'idée ne l'avait peut-être même pas effleuré vu sa réaction, il est tellement…

- … idiot, finit Hermione encore sous le choc.

Alors c'était ça ? Il était juste jaloux ? Toutes ces réprimandes, ces bassesses, parce qu'il lui en voulait d'en avoir embrassé un autre ? C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, non ?

- Comment en être sûre ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Dis donc, tu es vraiment amoureuse si tu es prête à lui pardonner aussi facilement ! la taquina Ginny à moitié sérieuse cependant.

Les joues d'Hermione rougirent subitement. Elle avait presque oublié de quoi elles parlaient et entendre quelqu'un lui dire à haute voix qu'elle était amoureuse – alors que c'était vrai – lui était étrangement… plus agréable qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé en fait, même si terriblement gênant. Ginny la prit par les épaules et, sur un ton autoritaire, lui dit :

- Hermione, tu ne dois pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Mon frère doit payer ce qu'il t'a fait subir et puisqu'on sait que la jalousie est son point faible, tu as une arme toute trouvée. Tu dois te venger ! finit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

* * *

><p>Pour la suite, c'est page 360-362 de la version poche, le dîner lors duquel «<em> Harry médita en silence sur les extrémités auxquelles les filles étaient capables de recourir pour satisfaire leur désir de revanche.<em> » (j'adore cette phrase :'D)

Au cas où, je tiens à préciser que ce texte n'est pas du tout anti-Ron. Je suis d'ailleurs bien tentée de faire un miroir ou plutôt une suite de son point de vue pour essayer de sonder ses pensées et ainsi redorer son blason. Mais voilà, à ce moment-là du récit, Ron a véritablement agi comme un crétin et malgré toutes ses qualités, il a aussi des défauts que je ne cherche pas à occulter (c'est valable pour tous les personnages d'ailleurs !)

Voilà, j'espère que ces missing moments vous ont plu. Je suis très curieuse de connaître votre avis, votre vision d'Hermione et de pouvoir échanger avec vous sur le sujet (est-ce que ça vous a paru crédible ? comment vous verriez plutôt ces scènes ? etc)


End file.
